How Does it Feel
by Finntastic17
Summary: AU post 2x14. After Rachel's party, she begins to contemplates ways to make a comeback into Finn's life. But what happens when she falls for with someone else on the way? Will it make Finn want her back? Raine and FINCHEL. Based off song by Avril Lavigne.
1. Chapter 1: RBHPTWE

**So this story is going to be slightly AU, but I could not get it out of my mind. It kept haunting me until I finally just had to write it down. And I must say, I am very pleased with the way it has turned out so far. Sure, this is only the first chapter, but it gives me hope for the other chapters. I have a feeling that this story will be one of my best (of course, nothing could ever to 'It Only Takes 5 Weeks to Fall in Love'). The beginning part will be my take on the most recent 'Glee' episode **_**Blame it On the Alcohol**_** and what should happen afterwards, so unfortunately, there won't be much Finchel in the first few chapters. But, as with all my other stories, this is a Finchel story. Meaning they will be together at some point in the future. Finchel is always endgame. Period. All right, so now…we begin! This first chapter is entitled 'Rachel Berry House Party Train Wreck Extravaganza', and this story is entitled 'How Does it Feel', which is a totally awesome song by Avril Lavigne. You should check it out. But read the story first XD! The quote below came from the 'Glee' episode **_**Comeback**_**, and the definition came from my school's dictionary.**

_"I really liked the Rachel I saw in there today." Finn told her, flashing her his trademark smile. She beamed and glanced at the floor shyly. He turned away and continued down the hallway. "I think she's making a comeback!" He called over his shoulder. And then her smile grew even wider. Rachel Berry was one step closer to making a comeback into Finn Hudson's life._

_**Comeback- return to a former position or condition.**_

There was one way to make a comeback at McKinley High: throw a party. Not a little party; an insanely out-of-control party. With alcohol to complete everything. And even though Rachel was very against underage drinking, she knew it would immediately launch her to the top of the McKinley High social stratosphere. And if she were popular, she would have Finn on her arm again.

Of course, the idea didn't strike her first; it was Puck's idea originally. He approached her in the choir room and told her he had found out that she would be alone in her house for the next few days. To this, she answered saying her dads were on the Rosie O'Donnell cruise. He told her to throw a party, and she told him her dads trusted her to be responsible. That he just wanted there to be a party so he could get drunk and have sex. Of course, he didn't deny it. If anything, he agreed to it. Finally, growing tired of their bickering, Puck left telling her if she threw a party, just for the glee kids, Finn would fall in love with her again. This spiked Rachel's interest, and the widest smile spread across her face as she thought. Her dads wouldn't have to know; after all, she was exceptionally good at cleaning up after herself.

She invited Mercedes and Artie first, being as she was closer to them then to, say, Brittany and Santana. She then extended an invitation to Kurt, and when he asked, extended one to Blaine as well, despite the fact that she hardly knew him.

Brittany and Santana found out later, and even if it was Rachel's party, they couldn't miss out. They wanted in, so Rachel extended the invitation to them as well. Without her knowing, Puck arranged to bring wine coolers and several other alcoholic beverages.

Then the night of the party came. She had made sure to invite everyone in New Directions, and although Finn was a bit hesitant at first, he agreed to come. She wondered if maybe it had anything to do with the fact that Quinn had just announced she was coming. She pushed the thought to the back of her mind and got herself ready.

Another thing Rachel wasn't a big fan of: heavy make-up. But Finn was. Or, at least, she _**thought**_ he was. She couldn't quite remember. And since she couldn't remember and didn't want Finn to freak out and leave, she decided to wear enough make up to at least make it _**look**_ like she was wearing make up. Then, she dressed herself in a short, tight black dress. Not only was it perfect for a party, it would definitely get Finn's attention.

Her friends arrived not long after, and after surprisingly receiving many compliments on her dress, Puck arrived…with the wine coolers and beer. Her eyes widened and she did her best to argue, but he instantly got her quiet.

"What's a party without alcohol?" He asked with a wry smile. "Trust me, Finn loves the beer. And I love me some, too." Brittany and Santana giggled and hung on either of his arms, each eagerly grasping a beer.

"But—" Rachel began, but Puck shushed her again.

"Trust me, Rachel, it's fine. We won't have too many." Puck grinned.

"I'm not having any." Quinn declared, lifting her chin into the air. "Last time I got drunk, I ended up pregnant. And I am _**so **_not going there again."

"Not too big of an alcohol fan myself." Kurt commented, glancing at his nails. "Maybe one or two, but that's as far as I'll go."

"Don't mind if I do." Blaine said, eagerly grabbing a beer from the table. Santana chuckled and ran her fingers through his curly hair.

"Why do all the gay guys have to be so damn cute?" She asked, frowning. Blaine frowned at her and slowly inched away.

"You're kind of dating me…" Sam said slowly, wrapping his arm around her shoulder. She glared at him with a look of disgust on her face and shrugged his arm off her shoulder.

"I said I'd help boost your popularity and get back at Quinn. I don't do dating. Not like you needed my help anyways; you could probably swallow your enemies whole with your set of lips." Santana said with a smirk. Sam frowned but backed away. Rachel felt a twinge of sympathy for the blond jock. Even though Quinn wasn't that much better, she was still better then Santana.

The hours went by and Rachel began to feel even more stressed. Not only were some of her friends drunk off the beverages Puck had brought, but Finn hadn't shown up. She continued to pace around her house and finally, Puck had the nerve to ask what was wrong.

"Finn hasn't shown up yet." She blurted out, eyes wide with panic. Puck rolled his eyes.

"He's probably just late."

"An _**hour **_late?" Rachel asked, clenching and unclenching her hands. Puck sighed and rolled her eyes, handing her one of the wine coolers.

"Have some." He told her. She wrinkled her nose in disgust and handed it back.

"No thanks." She shook her head.

"It'll really calm your nerves." He explained, eyes twinkling. He took a step towards her, bending down so he could whisper in her ear. "And I know Finn likes himself the drunk girls." She hesitated and eyed the bottle in his hands. Finally, she sighed and grabbed it, popping open the bottle and taking a swig of the drink. She already felt the alcohol buzz in her head. She flashed Puck a tired grin before extending her hand for a refill. And as she filled up on the alcoholic beverages, she began to forget about the stress in her life regarding Finn. The rest of the night was all a blur for her…

-glee!-

She woke up the next morning on the floor of her basement. Not too far off lay Santana and Sam, wrapped in each other's embrace. She groaned and sat up, shielding her eyes from the immense amount of light that streamed through the windows. Her head was pounding and her mouth was dry. She groaned and lay back down, throwing one of the pillows over her head. She couldn't even remember what had happened the night before. It was a blur in her mind…a rush. She remembered when Finn finally showed up, and she remembered starting a game of spin the bottle. But after that…there was nothing. Her mind was blank after that. The next thing she remembered was waking up here, on her basement floor.

She lie on the floor for a couple more seconds before her eyes shot up and she leapt to her feet, wincing at the wave of nausea that hit her afterwards. "Shit!" She exclaimed, wincing at how loud the word came out. It rung in her ears and increased the pounding in her head. Santana and Sam sat up, rubbing their eyes and glaring at Rachel. Then she saw every one of her other glee friends slowly arise from different parts of the basement. Lastly, she saw Blaine sit up from next to where she had been sleeping. Her heart began to pound in her chest; what had she done last night?

"What was that for?" Mike groaned.

"Where am I?" Brittany murmured, gazing at her surroundings with confused eyes.

"Can someone help me back in my wheelchair?" Artie asked, blushing as Puck reluctantly placed him back in the chair.

"I'm going to puke my guts out." Tina complained, resting her head on Mike's shoulder.

"How can you already be standing upright?" Mercedes muttered, scrutinizing Rachel with a cold stare. Rachel's heart was still pounding in her chest as she watched all the guys flash her a sly smile.

"That was some party last night, Berry." Puck murmured as he passed her by. Slowly, the other kids got to their feet and trudged off behind Puck, either casting Rachel looks of hatred, jealousy, or disgust. Except the guys; they all cast her looks of awe, complete with a cocky grin. And as Brittany left the room, she cast a glare at Rachel…a glare too harsh to be sent by innocent Brittany.

"Stay away from my man." She hissed. Rachel's heart began to beat even faster (if that was even possible); what had she done? She struggled to remember the events that took place the night before, but nothing came up. Then she noticed something: Kurt and Finn weren't among the people that left her basement. Yet…Blaine was still sitting on her basement floor. Cautiously, she took a seat next to her best friend's crush.

"Blaine?" She asked softly. "Are you feeling alright?"

"No." He groaned, slowly lying back down. "I feel like shit. I guess that's what a hangover is supposed to feel like, huh?" He flashed her a weak smile, and she felt herself melt after seeing that smile. She didn't know why, but it made her whole body go numb. She felt like she had to nod in agreement. He sighed. "Is your headache as bad as mine?" Once again, unable to speak, she shrugged her shoulders.

"It's pretty bad." She managed to croak out. Blaine sat up a bit, his eyes meeting hers. He placed his hand on hers. Normally, she would have moved away, as she was not used to having anyone else touch her besides Finn, but a part of her told her to remain still. So she did, not even flinching once his skin came in contact with hers.

"I'm guessing you want to talk about last night." He said softly.

"Please." She whispered. _Now I'm going to get some answers._

"That kiss…well, Rachel, it was the best kiss I've ever had. I don't know about you, but I felt something when our lips met. Like…fireworks or something." He paused, probably noticing the look of complete horror on Rachel's face, before daring to continue. "It might have just been the alcohol and the fact that we were both drunk and caught up in the spin the bottle game, but I doubt it." Gently, he cupped her face with his hand. "We have chemistry, Rachel. You can't deny it." Rachel closed her eyes, her mind slowly processing what she had just been told. So she had kissed Blaine, who was reportedly gay, and now he was falling for her. Horror crossed her mind; what did Finn think? Shit, what did Kurt think?

"Blaine…" Rachel began slowly. "I can't agree with you, because I honestly don't remember anything that happened last night." It wasn't an entire lie, but it wasn't the entire truth either. She was still in love with Finn, and although she had to admit Blaine was really sweet and really cute, she couldn't date him. Especially knowing how much pain it would cause Kurt.

"You don't?" Blaine frowned. "I remember everything."

"I remember Puck giving me some of the wine coolers that were being offered, and feeling a bit lightheaded. I remember Finn arriving, and I remember starting a game of spin the bottle." Her eyebrows furrowed together as she deepened her concentration, hoping to remember something else. Alas, nothing else came to mind. She sighed. "But after that, I remember nothing. The next thing I knew, I was waking up here…lying next to you, apparently." Blaine was silent for a few minutes after that. Finally, he spoke.

"Do you want me to tell you everything?" He asked in a low voice.

"Yes, please." Rachel replied, her voice hoarse.

"Where should I start?" He began.

"The beginning." She whispered. "The very beginning."

And so he did.

**Ooh, so what did Rachel do at the party? Hm, from the reactions of the other girls and the guys, I'm assuming it wasn't something too good. And does anyone else sense a Rachel/Blaine relationship? I sure do! It'll be nothing more then a little fling that convinces Finn he does love Rachel and gives him the fuel to fight for her. And what about the Rachel/Kurt friendship? Sadly, it'll die once Rachel and Blaine get together. But I love that friendship too much to let it go to waste XD! There will definitely be more of them later on. And the Kurt/Blaine relationship? It'll happen once Rachel and Blaine realize they aren't meant to be together. Now, I must inform you about my other stories. Because this is the eighth story I am writing and keeping up with just one is enough for me, a few of my other stories will be put on a brief hiatus. Those stories are 'The Other Way Around' and 'Nine Months of Solitude'. The main stories I will be focusing on are 'In the End, It's Right', 'Seventeen Reasons Why', and this one. The other stories not mentioned ('The Only Hope for Me is You' and 'Bury Me in Black') will still be updated, just not as frequent as the ones listed above. Expect updates to come slower on those two stories. And don't expect updates on the two stories on hiatus for a couple of weeks. Now that that's out of the way, you should expect an update on 'Seventeen Reasons Why' by Thursday…Saturday at the latest. After that, expect an update on 'In the End, It's Right' next Wednesday. My spring break is next week, giving me plenty of more time to update, as my schedule is very full. You should also expect another update on this story soon, too. Now that we've finished this conversation…I guess I'm done ranting. Like my Facebook page (entitled 'Finntastic17- Fanfiction'), read my other stories (I just listed them above XD), and most importantly…REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2: Party Animals

**Hello, there! Thank you all for the wonderful reviews! I appreciate them very much. In the last chapter, some of you complained saying this story wasn't AU. In the last chapter, it was kind of similar to the episode, but this is the chapter where things become slightly more AU. I love this chapter, and I'm very pleased with how it turned out. I hope you enjoy, too! This chapter is entitled 'Party Animals'.**

_Three drinks. That's all Rachel had consumed, and her mind was already buzzed. She was laughing at absolutely nothing in particular and hanging all over Puck. That is, until Finn arrived. He walked into the basement, hands shoved into his jean pockets as he glanced around nervously. Rachel's grin widened and she skipped off to meet him._

_"F-F-Finn!" She exclaimed, a hiccup escaping her lips. "Y-You came!" She grabbed his hand and led him into the party, handing him a red party cup. "H-H-Have something t-to d-d-d-d-drink!" Finn frowned at her and held the empty party cup in his hands, scrutinizing Rachel with a confused stare._

_"Rachel, are you drunk?" He whispered. She frowned, trying to get her mind to think straightly. Everything was so fuzzy and confusing. Drunk? Was she drunk? No; she was just buzzed off a couple drinks. Really good drinks. She grabbed another and took a sip, giggling._

_"I swear to drunk I'm not God." She giggled. Finn sighed exasperatedly._

_"Yep. You're drunk." He muttered. Excited screams filled the basement and both Rachel and Finn turned their attention to the direction of the excitement. The guys were all crowded around Brittany, who, with the music, was shrugging off her shirt to reveal her pale pink bra. Rachel's eyes widened. So did Finn's._

_"Holy shit." He whispered. "Brittany's stripping." Rachel turned towards him, frowning and slipping her hand into his._

_"St-St-Stripping?" She asked, tipping her head to the side. He sighed and pulled her away from the table. _

_"This is you're party, Rach. You gotta stop her."_

_"Naw, keep it going!" Puck yelled. "Hot, hot, hot!" Rachel frowned confusedly. Should she stop Brittany or let her continue her dirty dancing? Her mind was so confused. She glanced around the room to see Kurt and Blaine shielding their eyes, yet Blaine (now drunk) peeked at the scene in front of him every few seconds. He caught Rachel's eye and winked at her. Instantly distracted, Rachel giggled and waved back at Blaine flirtatiously. Finn frowned and followed her gaze and sighed._

_"Rachel, what are you doing? You know he's gay." He explained in a clearly annoyed voice. His eyes were still trained on Brittany and the guys crowded around her. Rachel frowned, thinking before bursting into uncontrollable giggles._

_"He might have changed his mind." She stated simply._

_"About his sexuality?" Finn asked, unconvinced._

_"He'll never know until he kisses a girl." Rachel shrugged, giggling. "And he's really cute. Don't you think?"_

_"Um…" Finn began, frowning. "I think you should go over there and stop the stripper dance, Rachel. It's disturbing to me and now Santana has joined Brittany." _

_"Anything for you, baby." She crooned, standing on her tiptoes and placing a soft kiss on his cheek. She stumbled over to the group of guys and forced herself to the center of the circle._

_"Th-th-this needs to stop." She demanded._

_"Don't shit on the fun, Rachel." Puck whined, glaring at her._

_"Yeah!" Mike and Sam agreed. _

_"You should join it." Artie suggested smugly. Behind the guys, all the girls' heads snapped up and they eyed Rachel with curious looks. Even in their drunken states, they knew there was no way in hell Rachel would agree to strip dance with Santana and Brittany._

_"You have an amazing body." Sam agreed, eyes twinkling. Quinn frowned behind them. Even Santana looked a little pissed at that comment._

_"Show it off." Puck agreed, smirking. Lauren glared at Rachel, as if daring her to do it. Rachel shifted a bit uncomfortably. _

_"Um…"_

_"You'll be the most popular girl at school." Mike jumped in. At this, Rachel's head snapped up, curiousity filling her eyes. _

_"Show Finn what he's missing." Puck smirked. Heart pounding, she nodded her head. A wide grin spread across her face._

_"Turn up the music!" Sam cried. Blaine did so, tilting his head to the side as he watched Rachel joined Brittany and Santana. She was pretty hot. He didn't understand why she was constantly getting put down at her school. Of course, he didn't understand much at the moment. Like, why was Kurt covering his eyes? Why did Finn look completely horror-stricken? Wasn't that his girlfriend up there? He should be happy. _

_A little while later, once the strip dancing ended, the guys had all surrounded Rachel. Brittany and Santana were forgotten as they all stared at Rachel with admiration in their eyes._

_"Who knew you had such a hot body?" Puck crooned, running his finger down her arm. She shuddered with pleasure, grinning like mad. Her insides felt all bubbly from the attention she was getting. Never in a million years would she imagine all the guys focused solely on her. _

_"The hottest." Sam agreed, unable to take his eyes off her chest. She was still in her bra and extremely short shorts. She blushed and giggled._

_"Finn doesn't deserve you." Mike agreed._

_"He was a dumb ass for breaking up with you." Artie said, nodding his head. Rachel's cheeks turned even redder. She loved the attention. It made her feel like someone important._

_"Thank y-you." She managed to say._

_"I bet if you kiss him, he'll see fireworks and beg for you to come back." Puck told her, eyes twinkling. She tilted her head to the side with curiousity. _

_"Really?" She asked in a soft voice, grabbing another drink. What number was this one? Five? Six? She had lost count._

_"Totally." Artie agreed. "Who would want to stay away from someone like you?" She grinned and nodded her head, skipping off to Finn. She stopped shortly at first, seeing he was talking to Quinn, who, just as she promised, was still sober. Even in her drunken state, her confused mind still managed to remember that Finn and Quinn were growing much closer. Something had to be done. Casually, she made her way over to Finn, ignoring the disgusted look Quinn was sending in her direction. _

_Finn turned towards her and opened his mouth to say something, but stood on her tiptoes and pressed her lips to his. She could feel his surprise at first, as he wasn't kissing her back. She just had to coax him into it. Finally, Finn managed to shove her away._

_"Your lips taste like candy." Rachel giggled, moving to kiss him again, but he shoved her away._

_"What the hell, Rachel?" He said loudly. She flinched. "What do you think you're doing? We're broken up, and you're drunk. You turned into the world's biggest whore up there, and you still haven't managed to put your dress back on. It's like you're begging for some guy to come and bang you up." He shook his head, clearly annoyed. "I'm not that guy, Rachel. I never will be. So go away, leave me alone, and be desperate with some other guy." His words hurt. A lot. Tears filled her eyes but refused to spill over. _

_"I'm only desperate to fix things with you." She explained weakly._

_"You're desperate for attention, and being drunk is making you do shit you'll regret so much later on." He was still frowning at her. She drew in a shaky breath before nodding her head and trudging along to the far side of the basement. She sighed and leaned against the wall, sitting down and hugging her knees close to her chest. She could feel the buzz starting to wear off, as she was able to think a bit clearer again. A pang of nausea hit her in the stomach and she groaned, resting her head against the wall._

_"You could kiss me and I wouldn't push you away." Her head snapped up to see Artie in front of her, a hopeful grin on his face. She frowned._

_"B-B-But you're d-d-dating Brittany."_

_"We're drunk. She won't care. Hell, she probably won't notice." Artie grinned. "All I know is that you're undeniably the hottest girl at this party, and you aren't afraid of getting down and dirty. At the end of the day, it's what turns me on." Rachel frowned confusedly. The emotions she had bottled up inside her were so close to overflowing. She needed a distraction before they came out of her system. Thankfully, Artie had arrived at just the right time. She sat up and placed her hand on Artie's leg, wondering if he could feel it before she gently pressed her lips to his. God, she felt like a whore. The biggest slut at McKinley High. But who knew it could feel so damn good?_

_"She's kissing Artie! She's kissing Artie!" Someone shrieked. Probably Quinn. Shit. Rachel pulled away and stood up, nearly losing her balance as Brittany charged over to them, arms crossed with a pouty look on her face.  
"You were kissing my boyfriend." She said in her sweet, innocent voice._

_"I-I'm sorry." Rachel stammered, glancing at her feet in shame. She couldn't get anything right._

_"Slap her!" Santana suggested. And Brittany did. The stinging pain she felt on her left cheek made her want to cry, but she bit her lip to keep from doing so._

_"Slut." Brittany hissed._

_"Whore." Santana agreed._

_"Skank." Quinn shouted. _

_"Bitch." Lauren called, readjusting her glasses. Rachel closed her eyes, unable to keep the tears hidden any longer as the girls continued insulting her._

_"Enough!" Puck yelled._

_"You all are just jealous of Rachel!" Sam agreed, crossing his arms._

_"Jealous of this unattractive midget? Fuck no!" Santana exclaimed._

_"You all are drunk." Quinn hissed, glaring at all the guys. "When you wake up tomorrow with your terrible hangovers, you'll all realize just how wrong you were." Quinn then turned to Rachel. "Bask in the attention while you can, RuPaul. Because your clock is ticking. Time is almost out." With a cruel grin, she linked arms with Finn and walked up the stairs and out her front door. They had left._

_"What do you suggest we do now?" Kurt asked from the far corner of the basement. He felt bad for Rachel; she was confused, heartbroken, and drunk. Not a good combination of feelings. It was the first time he had said anything all night. Next to him, a very drunk Blaine lost balance and nearly fell over. Thankfully, Kurt was there to catch him. Blaine's eyes locked with Rachel's, and for a split second, she felt an undeniable connection between them. Her head titled to the side and the smallest of smiles creeped onto her face. She wanted to further explore this chemistry she felt._

_"Spin the bottle!" She shrieked. _

_"What a whore." Santana whispered, grimacing as she eyed Rachel with disgust. Rachel grabbed one of the empty wine bottles and placed it on the floor. Everyone gathered in a dysfunctional circle around the empty glass bottle. With a shaky hand, Rachel spun it. Everyone watched as it spun around multiple times. Finally, it landed on none other then Sam. _

_Everyone cheered except Santana, who was giving Rachel a death glare. Rachel slowly leaned forward, her lips meeting Sam's. He kissed her with hunger and passion, but the kisses she returned were weak and powerless. She couldn't hide her disappointment; she wanted it to land on Blaine. Finally, she pulled away and quietly watched as Sam then spun the bottle. It landed on Kurt, but he refused to kiss Sam, so Sam spun it again. It landed on Lauren. Their lips met for a brief kiss, before Lauren spun the bottle. It landed on Brittany. Both them still being drunk, their lips met for the briefest of moments before Brittany spun the bottle and it landed on Mike. When Mike spun it, he got lucky, as it landed on Tina. They grinned at each other and shared a long, overly passionate kiss before Tina spun the bottle. It landed on Blaine. Their lips met for the briefest of seconds (it could hardly even be considered a kiss) before Blaine spun it. It landed on Rachel._

_The two exchanged a glance before he leaned forward and placed a soft, tender kiss on her lips. Rachel closed her eyes and relished in the moment. She had kissed a lot of guys (the majority of them tonight), but Blaine's kisses were, by far, the best ones. They were sweet, respectful, and left her wanting more. There was a spark between them._

"_Fireworks." She whispered against his lips. Delighted, Blaine deepened the kiss and moved his hand so he was cupping her beautiful face in his hand. _

_"Okay, I think we've had enough of that!" Kurt exclaimed, shoving the two apart. Shit. Rachel had forgotten about Kurt. He was her best friend. In fact, he was her only real friend. She shouldn't have kissed Blaine like that. Still, it felt so good…_

_"I, um, I have to go take care of something." She said softly. She got to her feet, frowning as she nearly lost her balance. As she left everyone's eyesight, she grabbed another drink, feeling it was time to awaken the buzz she had felt earlier. It was going away and leaving Rachel feeling horribly sick. Moments later, Blaine appeared. Her heart was racing in her chest._

_"Hi." He whispered. His voice made her want to melt._

_"Hi." She whispered back. And then their lips found each other again. It felt so damn good kissing him like this. Why didn't it feel like that when she kissed Finn? His tongue slipped into her mouth, and it wasn't long before the two found themselves engrossed in a heavy make out session. Rachel groaned and let all her worries slip away. She forgot about Finn, she forgot about Kurt, she forgot about the events that had taken place earlier…she forgot about everything. Everything except for the fact that she was falling for Blaine Anderson. Hard. _

_The party died down, and once everything became quiet, she took Blaine by the hand and led him back into the basement. Kurt had left. Everyone else was passed out on the floor in her basement. With a sigh, Rachel took a seat on the floor. Blaine followed her lead and smiled at her hopefully. She grinned and their lips met again._

_An overwhelming feeling of fatigue swept over their minds, and they soon fell asleep, too, wrapped in each other's embrace._

-glee!-

"I did all that?" Rachel whispered. Well, it explained why she was still only wearing her bra and short shorts.

"Yeah." He glanced at the floor in front of him. "But don't feel bad. You were drunk. It's not like you could control your actions."

"I could to some extent." She argued. "It explains why Finn left. God, Finn! What am I supposed to do about him?"

"Rachel." Blaine began. "This might have happened for a reason. It gives us time to work out…us."

"Blaine, I don't mean to be rude, but this question seemed to be overlooked last night." Rachel frowned. "Aren't you gay?" He shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know."

"You've been telling yourself for a while now that you are."

"It's not set in stone." Blaine argued. "What if I'm just confused? What if my life was so shitty that I'd tell people I was something else just to look for appreciation?" Rachel's eyes widened.

"Y-you did that?"

"No." He stared at the floor with a harsh glare on his face. "But it might be my reason." Rachel opened her mouth to say something, but he continued. "All I know is last night, I felt something when I kissed you, and you did, too."

"We were drunk." Rachel reiterated.

"We're sober now." Blaine said in a soft voice. Rachel's eyes met his, and her eyes finally drifted down to his lips. For a split second, she felt an urge to lean in and place her lips on his. But the urge soon disappeared when Finn came to mind again.

"No, Blaine. I-I can't. I have to fix things with Finn. I love him." She got to her feet and groaned as her head began pounding. She stumbled up the stairs to her room, quickly changed into an outfit for school, and walked down to the basement to tell him she was off to school, despite the terrible hangover. She had a perfect attendance record to keep. But he was gone. She bit her lip and couldn't help but feel disappointed. She sighed and grabbed a pair of her sunglasses and her backpack and darted out the front door. She hoped she was ready to face the hell that was to come at school today.

But most of all, she hoped she would be ready to face Finn.

**So what did you think? Did you like it? Did you love it? In the next chapter, Rachel confronts Finn, Santana, and Brittany while Blaine has a talk with Kurt. It will be very interesting. Raine will come in either in Chapter 4 or 5. Maybe even Chapter 6. I'm not entirely sure. And then, FINCHEL! Who else was disappointed with last night's episode after hearing there would be a Finchel reunion? I was disappointed, but I wasn't surprised. However, I was very upset about the Fuinn reunion! Finn and Quinn do NOT belong together. Ryan Murphy should have explored the unfinished business with Puck and Quinn before continuing the 'unfinished business' Finn and Quinn still had. Oh, well. Hey! If you check out my Youtube channel (1GleekMusicLover), you will find not only every single song from season 2, but next week's songs as well XD. Check it out! And like my Facebook page! Read my other stories, and REVIEW! Oh! Before I forget, I have a question: Blaine is going to sing Rachel a song to win her over. But what song should it be? I need suggestions! My friend has suggested David Archuleta's 'Crush', and while that is a worthy song, does anyone else have ideas? All right, that's it. REVIEW! **


	3. RIP Cory Monteith

My fellow Gleeks.

Today truly is a saddening and heartbreaking day. There are no words I can think of to console the sadness that wells up in my heart as I listen to 'Don't Stop Believing' yet again. Cory Monteith was a wonderful man with a beautiful heart and soul. He changed a lot of our lives and taught us many things. For many of us, it was easy to identify with such a magnificent young man. He did such great things for everyone. And the way he loved Lea Michele, both as Finn Hudson on Glee and Cory Monteith in the real world, was remarkable. It goes to show that good guys do exist, for he truly was one of them.

I was bullied a lot throughout middle school and part of high school, as I have yet to finish (I graduate this year). It was depressing and a very hard time for me. I ended up curling up in this shell and remaining hidden from the world as I feared being hurt again. Then Glee came…I instantly fell in love with its characters, its lessons, and its stories. I identified the most with Rachel, but I fell in love with Finn:). I loved how he loved Rachel, and it made me feel loved in a way. That's how powerful Cory was as an actor…he made someone as insignificant as me feel special. He was my first celebrity crush and helped me set my standards for men. If they're not like Finn, then they're not worth it…lol. It seems unrealistic, yes, but at the same time…it's not.

Cory Monteith was my hero. I could not thank him more for what he's done for me. Though he will never truly know, he did make such a huge difference in my life, and for that, I am grateful. I hope he finds peace where he is now3 and my heart, of course, goes out to his family and Lea. God bless, and don't stop believing. Stay tuned this week for an update of some of my stories in honor and in memory and dedicated to Cory Monteith.

Rachel Berry on Glee once said that being a part of something special made you special. It was later repeated in season two by Finn Hudson when he and Rachel were fighting. He asked if she considered them to be a part of something special.

Cory, you are forever in the hearts of millions of fans. You have clarified the meaning of special for us, and you will always be a part of something special.

~Finntastic17

RIP Cory Monteith 7/14/13. You will be missed.


End file.
